bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Candice Catnipp
|image = |conflict=Quincy Blood War |date =June 18th |place =Seireitei / Wandenreich City, Soul Society |result = Interrupted |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*Sternritter "T" Candice Catnipp *Sternritter "G" Liltotto Lamperd (Supportive) *Sternritter "P" Meninas McAllon (Supportive) *Sternritter "Z" Giselle Gewelle (Supportive) |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) :*Getsuga Tenshō :*Getsuga Jūjishō *Shunpo *Enhanced Strength |forces2 =Candice: *The Thunderbolt :*Galvano Blast *Spirit Weapon (Reishi Bow) :*Heilig Pfeil *Quincy: Vollständig :*Swords :*Galvano Javelin :*Electrocution Liltotto: *The Glutton *Spirit Weapon (Bow) Meninas: *Spirit Weapon (Bow) Giselle: *The Zombie *Spirit Weapon (Bow) |casual1 =Ichigo is uninjured. |casual2 =Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle are grievously injured. }} is a fight taking place during the second invasion of the Quincy Blood War. It focuses on the conflict between Special War Power Ichigo Kurosaki and Sternritter "T" Candice Catnipp. Prelude , Meninas McAllon, and Giselle Gewelle arrive after Kenpachi's battle.]] After 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki defeats Sternritter "V" Gremmy Thoumeaux, he orders unseated members of his division to search for his missing lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. However, Candice electrocutes the unseated Shinigami with a bolt of lightning and expresses delight at being able to take out several Shinigami at once as she, Liltotto Lamperd, Meninas McAllon, and Giselle Gewelle descend.Bleach manga; Chapter 579, pages 13-17 As the unseated Shinigami call out to Kenpachi, Giselle notes Candice did not take them all out at once, prompting Candice to declare she will simply keep attacking them until they are all dead. However, Kenpachi leaps into the air and attacks her.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 1-3 When Kenpachi slashes at her, Candice moves behind him by transforming into electricity before blasting him with a surge of lightning, prompting Meninas to punch Kenpachi into the ground with enough force to crater it. As Candice expresses shock at Kenpachi being able to move that quickly after fighting Gremmy, several 11th Division members attempt to move to Kenpachi and protect him, but Liltotto appears before them and explains how they planned to attack Kenpachi after he was worn down by his fight with Gremmy. The Shinigami prepare to attack her, but Liltotto uses The Glutton to devour several of them, shocking the remaining Shinigami, who attempt to run away. As she messily devours the fleeing Shinigami, Liltotto notes she is famished. Meanwhile, Kenpachi tells the unseated Shinigami to stop, but Candice notices he can still get up and blasts him with a large bolt of lightning.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 5-10 Kenpachi groans in pain as several unseated Shinigami rush toward him. However, Meninas picks up a large building and crushes the Shinigami with it before noting there is no reason for the Shinigami to rush, as Kenpachi is going to die. Elsewhere, Giselle tells several unseated Shinigami they should run to Kenpachi, but one of them points out how Giselle is likely planning to attack them with a strange power like the other Sternritter did once they do so. However, Giselle claims she does not have such combat abilities and that attacking her will not help the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 10-12 One of the Shinigami tells Giselle to shut up before slashing her diagonally across the chest. As her blood sprays all over the Shinigami, Giselle notes the Shinigami have touched her blood while withstanding a deep cut in her shoulder. Wondering why Giselle is not dead, the Shinigami who attacked her realizes he cannot feel his hand, prompting Giselle to reveal that anyone who touches her blood becomes a corpse under her control. Giselle orders the Shinigami to commit seppuku and walks away as the horrified Shinigami kill themselves. Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle surround a heavily injured Kenpachi, who lies in a smoking crater. As Kenpachi notes he cannot move and wonders if he is about to die, the four Sternritter argue over who will kill him and how this will be decided before being interrupted by an explosion in the sky above.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 12-17 As various Shinigami around the Seireitei notice his Reiatsu, Ichigo falls through the clouds before blasting through the Shakonmaku, which draws the attention of Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle on the ground. As Candice wonders what just arrived, Ichigo crashes into a clock tower, which has its top half broken off by the impact. As a bemused Candice notes he just fell, Ichigo appears behind the four Sternritter, who express shock, and notes he overdid it a little as Candice wonders when he appeared. When Ichigo notes he has been beaten up, Kenpachi asks him why he is here, prompting Ichigo to proclaim he is here to save Kenpachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 8-18 As Kenpachi notes how funny it is for Ichigo to be saving him, Ichigo asks him if he can stand. However, Kenpachi tells Ichigo to worry about himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 1 Battle Candice leaps toward Ichigo while charging up electricity in her hand before striking, but Ichigo dodges, grabs Candice's arm, and throws her into a building. Seeing this, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle attack Ichigo, who dodges a hand stab from Giselle and a kick from Meninas before noticing Liltotto biting his cape with The Glutton. Expressing surprise at Liltotto's ability, Ichigo grabs and throws the three Sternritter into three different buildings. As Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle emerge from the rubble with minor injuries, Giselle and Meninas express surprise at how powerful Ichigo is, prompting Liltotto to reveal Ichigo's identity to them.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 2-6 .]] As Liltotto states she would be worried if Ichigo could not do at least this much, Meninas expresses shock at Ichigo's identity as Giselle notes he is at the top of the list of '''Special War Powers. A bolt of lightning strikes the building which Ichigo threw Candice into as Candice tells them to shut up. Candice proclaims she does not care about Ichigo's identity or status before angrily proclaiming Ichigo has messed up her perfect hair by covering her in dust. As Liltotto expresses disbelief at Candice being mad about this, Candice summons her bow from a pouch on her waist before firing Galvano Blast at Ichigo, resulting in a powerful explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 6-10 As Candice tells Ichigo to turn to ash from being blasted by five gigajoules of electricity, Liltotto notes this will not be enough to kill Ichigo, who notes the girls are more powerful than he thought they would be and that he will not have to hold back. As Ichigo stands in his new Shinigami uniform, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle summon their bows as well and rush toward Ichigo alongside Candice as Ichigo draws Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 11-14 Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle each fire a Heilig Pfeil at Ichigo, who effortlessly deflects them, causing a powerful explosion. Candice crashes into a building and attempts to emerge, but Giselle, Meninas, and Liltotto all smash into her in rapid succession, prompting Candice to destroy the upper part of the building with a blast of electricity while proclaiming she will kill all of them because they did this on purpose. As Giselle notes Ichigo is very strong, Liltotto agrees and states their Heilig Pfeil will not do very much against him because they have not eaten in a very long time. Meninas notes this is becoming very annoying and Giselle proclaims Ichigo should die, prompting Liltotto to note that they are actually in agreement for the first time.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 1-4 .]] Noting the decision is simple if they all agree, Candice activates her '''Quincy: Vollständig and proclaims Ichigo's execution has been decided. As Giselle notes using Quincy: Vollständig tires her out, Meninas states she is not sure that they need to slaughter Ichigo despite how annoying he is. Candice angrily proclaims they will be disgraced before Yhwach if Ichigo makes them look like fools, but Meninas states this does not bother her, Liltotto suggests they pretend nothing happened instead, and Giselle mockingly tells her that her desperation is beautiful. However, when Candice tells them to watch her take care of Ichigo alone and points out how Yhwach will surely grant her wishes if she kills the top member of the Special War Powers, Meninas envisions beautiful furniture as her wish, Liltotto envisions lots of food as her wish, and Giselle merely thinks of nothing.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 5-7 .]] Candice flies toward Ichigo and pulls off two of her lightning bolt-shaped wings before using them as swords to clash with Ichigo. When Ichigo notes they are both dual-wielding, Candice proclaims she has six swords before knocking Ichigo back with a single strike. Candice shifts her grip on one of her swords before throwing it as '''Galvano Javelin, but Ichigo merely makes a small slash in the air with his smaller sword before firing a Getsuga Tenshō, which cancels out with Candice's Galvano Javelin. Infuriated by this, Candice generates a massive surge of electricity and tells Ichigo to not let this go to his head before stating he can stand there and look cool if he can survive her next attack. As electricity crackles around her eyes, Candice concentrates the surge of electricity around her right arm before throwing it at Ichigo in the form of Electrocution. Seeing the blast hurtling toward him, Ichigo slashes his swords in perpendicular directions before firing Getsuga Jūjishō, which dissipates the blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 7-17 Seeing the oncoming blast, Candice attempts to counter it with a physical attack, prompting Ichigo to yell at her to get out of the way.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 1-2 She is successful, but loses her left arm in the process. Cursing loudly, Candice orders Giselle to restore her arm, prompting Giselle to sarcastically ask her if she can do so. When an angered Candice tells her she should be able to heal it without blood, Giselle admits this is true and notes she cannot turn a living Quincy into a zombie before using the corpse of a nearby Shinigami to regenerate Candice's arm. Liltotto tells Candice to calm down, for she will not win otherwise, but Candice tells her to shut up and attempts to attack Ichigo once more, only to be pierced by Burner Finger 1.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 7-10 Aftermath Bazz-B stands nearby with his Quincy: Vollständig active and pierces Giselle, Meninas, and Liltotto with Burner Finger 1 as well before apologizing and asking them to die for a while. When Candice curses him, Bazz-B tells her she has no right to complain before claiming it is normal to steal another's prey and that those who arrive late are the ones who get to do so. As Bazz-B asks Ichigo if he thinks the same thing, PePe Waccabrada, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and Robert Accutrone arrive behind him, with NaNaNa noting he should have arrived a bit later and Robert Accutrone proposing they split Ichigo evenly. Liltotto, Giselle, Candice, and Meninas stand back up, with Liltotto noting this will be 8-on-1 before proclaiming whomever kills Ichigo will get all the glory. As he prepares to fight the Sternritter, Ichigo is startled by a beam of light piercing the heavens behind him.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 11-17 References Navigation Category:Fights